


Инеевый маяк

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Horror, Survival Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Вот что произошло на Инеевом маяке...





	Инеевый маяк

Далеко внизу плещут и плещут холодные волны. Тяжелая соленая вода перекатывается, чтобы отхлынуть обратно, и рыбацкие судна, завидев свет маяка, приспускают паруса: северное побережье Скайрима изобилует утесами и рифами, здесь надо быть очень осторожным.   
Хабд — отец семейства, в прошлом бывалый моряк, — ежедневно зажигает огонь на маяке, а потом возвращается к домашним за накрытый стол. Здесь мы будем счастливы, думает он…  
Винтерхолд сильно отличается от его родного Хаммерфелла, но море везде море. Такова судьба Хабда, или, как говорят местные жители-норды, вюрд — всю жизнь провести на море и умереть на море. А милая Рабати печет сладкий рулет, из тех, что любят по всему Скайриму, и Суди с Мани уже примериваются к нему с ножами. Как все в юношеском возрасте, сын и дочь Хабда любят сладкое. А волны далеко внизу все грохочут огромными ледяными глыбами, которые на севере почти не тают, и в этом грохоте даже Рабати научилась находить нечто успокаивающее.  
— Да что ж такое! Опять пропало, — ворчит Рабати, не переставая месить тесто. Хабд любуется ее смуглыми редгарскими руками — смуглая кожа кажется ему верхом красоты, у нордов-то кожа белая. Рабати была в восторге от того, что они поселились на маяке и наконец-то обзавелись домом, но с тех пор, как они сюда прибыли, у них постоянно куда-то деваются вещи. В основном всякая чепуха, но и «чепуха» перестает быть таковой, когда она нужна, а другую такую же вещь взять неоткуда. До Винтерхолда от маяка далековато — по снежным заносам-то, к тому же город маленький, купцы в него заходят редко, зато всегда можно столкнуться с магами из Академии, которых Хабд побаивается.   
Наверняка это крысы. Во всяком случае, продукты таскают точно они, да и Суди жаловалась на непонятные шорохи и стуки из подвала. Может, там живут злокрысы — они больше и прожорливее. Подвал ведет прямо в Инееву бездну — ледяные пещеры, огромные пустоты под Винтерхолдом и его окрестностями, поэтому дверь туда всегда заперта, и Хабд не заходит в подвал далеко — лишь настолько, чтобы составить бочки и ящики с овощами, солониной и вином. О пещерах Хабда предупредил один торговец в Винтерхолде, да Хабд и без него понимает, что в них лучше не соваться. Но крысам — или злокрысам — дверь, конечно, не помеха.  
Хабд присматривается к детям. Они старательно делают беззаботные лица, но отца не обманешь. Мани, похоже, не нравится уединенная жизнь на маяке. Может быть, скоро он покинет маяк, следуя за собственным вюрдом, но к этому нужно быть готовым любому родителю. Что же до Суди, то она, возможно, и согласилась бы стать смотрительницей маяка после родителей, но не этого. Здесь ей не по душе. Она опасается злокрысов и все время ворчит, что там, за дверью в подвал, возится и шумит кто-то крупнее и куда как зловреднее. Но кто может там жить? Морозные пауки? Дверь прочна, она им не по зубам — вернее, не по жвалам… И Хабд с удовольствием причащается к своей порции рулета.

***  
Суди тревожно вслушивается в шумы за дверью. Шорохи. Тяжелые шаги.  
Таких крупных злокрысов не бывает. И она готова поручиться — за дверью раздаются голоса. Иногда Суди кажется, что она может различить отдельные слова, но ни одного знакомого. Она понятия не имеет, что это за язык.  
— Мани, — говорит она.  
— Сестренка, ты опять здесь? — Мани десятком ступенек выше посмеивается, свешиваясь с перил винтовой лестницы. Лохматая голова и блестящие глаза могли бы насмешить и Суди, но ей страшно. — Угу-у! Там сидит дракон! Он тебя похитит, а потом придет Довакин, и выручит тебя, и женится! — Мани делает ехидную паузу. — На драконе.  
Суди вымученно улыбается. Сейчас не лучшее время для серьезного разговора, но другого повода может и не представиться.  
— Послушай, Мани, — говорит она. — Я же видела, что ты собираешь рюкзак. И я нашла черновик твоего письма…  
— Ну вроде того… — Мани серьезнеет. — Суди, сестренка, я же не могу прожить тут всю жизнь. Мы редгарды. Нам этот нордский «вюрд» не важен. Если отец считает, что его судьба — умереть у моря, то я хочу повидать мир. Мне нравятся горы. Горы, а не море.  
Суди молчит. Потом добавляет:  
— Я бы тоже хотела повидать мир. Ну ладно…  
Они поднимаются вверх. Вчера Суди обнаружила, что Мани обзавелся собственным ключом в подвал и побывал там. Это и понятно — если он собирается уходить, то ему понадобится еда на первый случай, но Мани не запер дверь, а это уже непростительная растяпистость. В подвале живет кто-то ужасный, но даже если это просто злокрысы, они тоже могут быть опасными.  
Подумав, Суди попросту стащила ключ у Мани из кармана и сунула в один из маминых горшков. Рабати обожала всякие вещицы, добавляющие уюта в довольно-таки аскетичную обстановку комнат на маяке, — горшочки, статуэтки, книжки, коврики, от нее веяло чем-то жилым и теплым, и любое помещение от одного ее присутствия казалось обжитым. Но в тот момент горшок на каминной полке неприятно напомнил Суди погребальную урну…  
— Мани. — Говорит Суди, Мани оборачивается с улыбочкой и явно намерен снова пошутить, но при виде лица сестры хмурится. — Обещай, что оставишь подвал в покое.   
— Сестренка, ты что-то чудишь, — Мани старательно ухмыляется, но ему явно не по себе. — В подвале нет ничего, кроме нашей жратвы и поганых злокрысов. С чего мне их бояться?  
— Мани, если тебе нужно что-то из еды с собой, я сама тебе принесу, — взволнованно говорит Суди. — Клянусь. Только не ходи туда.  
— Вот дурочка! Да что со мной случится? Прекрати глупить, сестренка. Ладно, если уж ты боишься, что меня сожрут злокрысы, будем ходить туда вместе, — предлагает Мани, и Суди облегченно вздыхает. Но Мани она не убедила.  
Да и какой редгард — выходец из народа лучших бойцов Тамриэля, обученный сражаться с детства — станет бояться паршивых злокрысов?  
Наступает вечер. Хабд зажигает маяк — будто в ответ ему на небе загораются чарующие полосы полярного сияния, и тяжелые волны грохочут в темноте, разбивая ледяные глыбы о скалы. Мани делает последнюю запись в дневнике — на маяке они все пристрастились к ведению дневников, не потому, что есть что записывать, а скорее от скуки, — оставляет записку Суди и спускается в подвал, чтобы захватить с собой солонину. Если он еще немного задержится на маяке, то обыденность одинокой жизни у моря действительно станет его судьбой. Вюрдом. А Мани совсем не хочется жить судьбой, которую он не выбирал.  
Дверь подвала защелкивается за ним с жутковатым звуком.  
Пламя в фонаре колеблется, отбрасывая тени на стены хранилища, и одна из теней уж слишком напоминает гигантское насекомое. Мани никогда не любил насекомых: даже красивых бабочек, обожаемых Суди, даже стрекоз, которыми любила украшать платья Рабати, даже переливчатых зеленых жужелиц, которые нравились Хабду. И единственное, что устраивало его на севере, — отсутствие проклятых шестиногих тварей…  
Тень разворачивает полупрозрачные крылья. За ней еще одна. И еще… Шелестят, жестко и мертвяще, крылья, поскрипывают хищные жвала, алчно свисают лапы.  
Мани видит, что этих тварей в подвале десятки.   
Вюрд, понимает он. Я не зря ненавидел насекомых — моя ненависть была дыханием вюрда, в который я не верил… Отцовский меч на поясе, и Мани не боится противников, с которыми можно сражаться один на один, — он и сейчас не боится смерти, но его душит омерзение.  
Подвал слишком далеко от жилых комнат, а дверь слишком надежна, и отголосок крика Мани едва слышит только Суди.

***  
Суди шагает по ледяной пещере.  
В одной руке ее фонарь, в другой — меч.  
Она рассмотрела немногое: пятна крови, пятна ихора, не похожего на кровь существ, с которыми ей доводилось сталкиваться прежде, и обломки чего-то странного. Какие-то полупрозрачные пластины. Какие-то руки не руки, вещи не вещи, вроде конечностей насекомых — но насекомых такого размера не бывает.  
Или бывает?  
Кто-то утащил ее брата, по глупости спустившегося в подвал ночью. Наверное, бандиты. Но их же не может быть много? Откуда много бандитов в пещерах, где царит морозная стынь… А нескольких бандитов Суди не боится — она владеет оружием ничуть не хуже отца. Должно быть, они ранили Мани и утащили с собой, и Суди идет по кровавому следу, отыскивая взглядом красные кляксы на льду.  
…Они здесь, понимает Суди. Она слышит поскрипывание и шорох. И странное зудение. И шипение. Бандиты таких звуков не издают. И в неверном, колышущемся отблеске фонаря она видит воплощенный кошмар — гигантских жуков, черных, крылатых, с огромными жвалами. Они размером почти с саму Суди и явно хищные. Многие забрызганы красным, и Суди отчаянно гонит мысль, что это кровь ее брата. А за ними появляются другие.  
Люди?  
Эльфы?  
Судя по острым ушам — эльфы. Меры. Но таких меров Суди еще ни разу не приходилось встречать. Они полуголые, несмотря на холод, их истощенные тела едва прикрыты кусками меха. Слишком бледная кожа явно никогда не видела солнечного света. Сутулые плечи, некрасивые лица и — это почему-то пугает Суди больше всего — закрытые глаза, — все это совсем не напоминает ни рослых красавцев альтмеров, ни смуглых данмеров, ни лесных босмеров.  
— Эй, вы! — кричит Суди. — Отдайте Мани! Отдайте моего брата!  
Странные меры окружают ее, наставляя на нее копья. Суди успевает разглядеть их оружие — тоже не похожее ни на какое, виденное ею раньше, но ей сейчас не до этого. Она выхватывает меч и атакует ближайшего мера…  
…Суди приходит в себя ненадолго. Ее принесли в какую-то хижину, и жуткое незрячее лицо наклоняется над ней. Зачем?  
Освежевать?  
Сожрать так, без всяких приготовлений?  
Скормить гигантским насекомым, с которыми эти меры в сговоре?  
Ну уж нет…  
Вырваться у раненой Суди нет никакой возможности, но есть последнее право: оборвать свою нить так, как решит она сама. «Мы редгарды, — вспоминает она слова брата, — для нас вюрд не важен». С трудом вспоминая альдмерис — несколько слов, когда-то выученных по настоянию матери, — Суди просит бумагу и карандаш. Мер заметно удивлен, но дает ей и то, и другое. Отлично, вполне достаточно для предсмертной записки.  
Когда Суди выхватывает из лифа кинжал, мер мгновенно берет лук на изготовку. Он ориентируется по слуху и не видит, куда направлено острие. А когда понимает, что хочет сделать Суди, она уже умирает, и попытки мера вынуть кинжал из раны и остановить кровотечение тщетны.

***  
Рабати готовит обед, насвистывая. Сегодня один из редких зимних дней, когда проглядывает солнце, и ледяное крошево на далеких волнах внизу сверкает, как камни в украшениях, подаренных ей Хабдом.  
Куда подевались эти двое шалопаев?  
Мани наверняка тайком смылся. Вот паршивец, мог бы и попрощаться с матерью! Неужели он думал, что его приготовления можно не заметить? Да приведет его дорога к счастью и благополучию. Конечно, хотелось бы пожить вместе… Но таков закон жизни, что дети вылетают из родительского гнезда. Суди, конечно, пошла его проводить — вот от сестры у Мани не было секретов…  
Рабати не особенно верит в вюрд. И в нити судьбы она тоже не верит. Она, как и положено редгардке, возносит моления Руптге, Морве и Зету Таве. Просто она приняла как должное, что их с Хабдом судьбы переплетены и закончатся у моря. А как сложатся судьбы ее детей — решать богам.  
Внезапный шорох заставляет ее насторожиться.  
Тварь, которая проникает в кухню, ей совершенно не знакома. Но она — насекомое. Огромное. Чудовищное. И она омерзительна, как может быть омерзительно хищное насекомое, выросшее до размеров в три четверти человека, так что Рабати жмурится, отворачивается и визжит… а рука ее хватает большой тяжелый нож отточенным движением. Ни один редгард не сдастся без боя.  
Ее крик некому услышать, и Рабати придется сражаться в одиночку. И она сражается — яростно атакует мерзкую тварь. Атакует и убивает. И следующую атакует и убивает тоже. И еще одну…  
А потом в дверях кухни появляется новая тварь — похожая на человека или мера, очень странно выглядящая, но Рабати не до ее странностей. Потому что тварь издает восклицание, и его, хотя и на незнакомом языке, трудно истолковать иначе, как «Мои жуки! Ты их убила!»  
Рабати не успевает сказать, что жуки напали на нее первыми — стрела вонзается ей в грудь, и Рабати медленно оседает на пол. Она чувствует, как кровь течет по ее животу и по спине, потому что стрела пробила ее грудь навылет. И это последнее, что она чувствует…  
Ее беспокоят только две вещи.  
Хабд, чего доброго, затеет мстить за нее. Дорога мести может стать дорогой его гибели. Да, таков вюрд старого моряка — умереть на морских берегах, кто бы ни сразил его, но Рабати желает мужу долгой жизни, а не скорой смерти во имя мести.  
И спаслись ли, во имя Сатакала, ее дети?


End file.
